


Gravity falls

by groudonplayz12



Category: Fandoms, Tv show - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groudonplayz12/pseuds/groudonplayz12





	Gravity falls

Chapter 1 Mabel wanted to show dipper something in there room. When they got in the room Mabel wanted to show dipper something under her bed. She showed him a knife that was under the bed all of a sudden bill came out of knowhere. He said stop right their misy what do you think you're doing. Mabel said nothing I'm just showing him this so we can cut the ham with it.then bill disippered out of knowhere. But Mabel lied to him she was going to use it to do ....######

To dipper.

 

Chapter 2. 

After that they went down stairs and saw everyone sitting on the couch watching a horror movie.


End file.
